Another Chance
by Chiryta
Summary: El pecho de la chica sube y baja rápidamente, sus hombros tiemblan a cada instante y las bocanadas de aire cada vez se hacen más necesarias,


Naruto no me pertenece.

Another chance.

El pecho de la chica sube y baja rápidamente, sus hombros tiemblan a cada instante y las bocanadas de aire cada vez se hacen más necesarias, la guerra había terminado pero el dolor estaba comenzando solo era el inicio de un tortuoso rito que debía cumplir. Corrió donde estaba el cuerpo del chico y tomo su ya helada mano entre las de ella y siguió llorando, podía oír a todos festejando y a muy pocos llorando, quería festejar pero ¿Cómo festejar con ese dolor que había en su pecho? Sintió una mano en su hombro, la reconoció pero no hizo nada más que aumentar su llanto, aquella mano intento apaciguarla pero era en vano, la muerte de su primo era una situación tortuosa ¿Por qué no fue más prudente? Él no habría muerto si hubiese sido prudente, escucho como gritaban los nombres de Sasuke, Sakura y de Naruto suspiro y volteo a ver al dueño de la mano, su padre le miraba con consuelo.

-por favor… vamos a casa –

Al decir estas palabras se percató que todo el clan Hyuga estaba a su lado, ambas ramas, sin discriminación. Su padre tomo el cuerpo de Neji en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar, ella solo vio a Naruto a lo lejos, quería estar con él pero si tan solo ella hubiese sido más inteligente en la pelea Neji estaría festejando con ellos… él cruzo mirada con ella y vio cómo su sonrisa se borró, el rubio dio unos pasos hacia adelante sin dejar de verla pero ella solo aparto su mirada y siguió caminando, sintió la mano de Tenten sujetando su mano derecha y el llanto de Lee a su izquierda e inesperadamente las lágrimas dejaron de caer por unos minutos.

Esa noche todos en la aldea festejaban por el fin de la guerra pero en la mansión Hyuga el silencio y los leves llantos eran presentes, ella y Hanabi estaban al lado del ataúd de su primo, más que su primo era su hermano sin importar el pasado ella le quería demasiado, veía a su hermana gimotear sutilmente pero no se atrevía a abrazarla ¿Cómo abrazarla si todo esto era su culpa? Siguió mirando hacia el frente con su rostro neutro y abrazando la foto del chico.

Al día siguiente todos en la aldea asistieron a los diferentes entierros de los caídos en batalla, pero ella solo podía ver la tumba de Neji, sintió a Naruto tras ella pero no presto atención ¿Cómo podía mirarle? Él había prometido que ninguno de sus amigos moriría y por la imprudencia de ella estaban velando a Neji. Al terminar comenzó a caminar con el rostro bajo, sintió como alguien tomaba su mano, cruzo su mirada con unos orbes azules profundos pero desvió la mirada y rompió el agarre de su mano, susurro un _"lo siento"_ y se fue caminando de ahí dejando al rubio con la mirada triste y un poco confundido con aquellas palabras.

Los días comenzaban a pasar en la aldea, Kakashi era el nuevo hokage, la chica no asistió a su nombramiento como tal, los aldeanos arreglaba sus hogares para poder volver a la normalidad pero ella sabía que nada iba ser como antes, ni ella misma podía ver a los demás como antes, ni la vida como antes…

Su hermana estaba preocupada por ella, el rubor y la timidez característica de la chica se había ido, _"son las consecuencias de una guerra"_ le dijo su padre para apaciguar la preocupación, la muerte de Neji había repercutido bastante en el Clan Hyuga pero al parecer a su hija mayor aún más.

-Hinata – le llamo tocando su puerta –

- dime padre – respondió abriendo la puerta lentamente-

Le quedo viendo detenidamente, a pesar de que solo habían transcurrido unos días, su piel estaba más blanca de lo normal talvez por las ojeras de no dormir en las noches por el llanto, sus ojos ya no brillaban como debían además que el rubor característico se había esfumado.

- ve a ver a Kurenai-sensei – le dijo mirándole – ha estado preguntando por ti –

- entiendo… iré mañana –

- no, que sea hoy –

- bien, iré ahora mismo – reverencia- con su permiso padre –

La chica paso por su lado y fue rumbo donde su sensei, la cual al verla le abrazo maternalmente, le invito a sentarse, la chica se sentó y vio cómo su maestra acomodaba a su bebe.

- ¿deseas un poco de te?-

- si gracias – le sonrió levemente –

- Hinata, ¿Cómo has estado? – le pregunto sirviéndole en una pequeña taza de color blanca

- bien, entrenando un poco – le sonrió nuevamente-

- no te he visto desde el fin de la guerra ¿sucedió algo? – pregunto –

-sucedieron demasiadas cosas Kurenai-sensei… - dijo bajando la mirada-

- lo se… una guerra es devastadora – respondió ante las palabras de la chica -

- es amarga, arrasa con todos –

- pero aquí estas – le dijo tocando su hombro sutilmente-

- ¿a qué costo? – Le miro con lágrimas en sus ojos – bajo que costo estoy aquí, gracias a la muerte de muchos…– sollozo tapando su rostro –

- estas cosas suceden en la guerra, los seres que amamos se van pero otros vienen – dijo mirando el retrato de Kurama – debemos ser fuertes, somos ninjas. Sabemos que estas cosas ocurren Hinata, pero debemos saber sobrellevarlas. –

La chica la miro un momento era verdad, ella había perdido al hombre que amaba luego vio a la criatura a su lado como sonreía, la chica volvió a sonreir con lagrimas en sus ojos, le agradeció el té y prometio volver otro dia, se despidió cordialmente y se fue, caminado por la aldea fue al lugar de entrenamiento, ahí se quedó, se colocó bajo la sombra de un árbol y abrazo sus piernas viendo como el día se iba lentamente.

-Hinata-

La chica reconoció esa voz así que no volteo, siguió mirando como el sol se iba

- ¿Cómo has estado? No te he visto desde los funerales–

La chica guardo silencio y hundió la mirada, no podía verle, se avergonzaba de verle a la cara, sintió como el chico se sentó a su lado y quedo viendo el atardecer cerca de ella.

- te traje un jugo por si deseas – le dijo sonriendo –

El chico aguardo un momento pero solo recibió silencio de parte de ella, vio como sus hombro comenzaron a moverse de arriba abajo, estaba llorando silenciosamente para no molestarle ¿Cuántas veces habrá llorado así? Suspiro, estiro su mano y atrajo el cuerpo de la chica hacia él, agarrando su hombro fuertemente.

- no es tu culpa…- le susurro – él dio su vida para salvarte, fue su decisión y ante ello no puedes hacer nada – dijo más firme mirando el atardecer-

- debí ser más prudente… - gimoteo – debí ser más fuerte…

- no te hagas eso y al mismo tiempo no le hagas esto a Neji, él no habría querido verte así, dio su vida por ti, pero no lo hizo a cambio de todas estas lágrimas que estas botando –

La chica se separó de él y levanto su rostro, cruzo sus ojos perla con los ojos azules que le miraban con preocupación, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin poder detenerlas, ¿hacerle esto a Neji?

- tu hiciste lo mismo por mí al pelear con Pain… - dijo mirando hacia adelante- pusiste tu vida en peligro sin importar el resultado de aquella batalla, pudiste morir pero te salvaron a tiempo, yo jamás pondré en duda lo que hiciste por mí, por el contrario estoy agradecido por todo, es por ello que te pido que entiendas la decisión que tuvo Neji en aquel momento, tú me diste el coraje de seguir la batalla en el momento que murió Neji con tus palabras, es por eso que intento que estas palabras te den el coraje de avanzar Hinata, sigue viviendo por ti y por Neji – le queda viendo - no me mires así – le dijo con un poco con tristeza pero sonriendo – no me gusta verte así, tú no eres así.

"_tú no eres así"_ se repitió en su mente y la duda le asalto ¿Qué sabia él como era ella? ¿Qué sabían los demás como era ella? Nadie sabía porque nadie se había tomado el tiempo de estar con ella en momento difíciles pero aquí estaba el chico de cabellos rubios, a su lado alentándola a que continúe y que deje su llanto de lado, tenía razón ella no había dudado en morir para salvarle, había dado su vida por él, inclusive cuando Neji le salvo fue porque ella había decidido dar su vida por el rubio, suspiro se sentía aliviada en cierto modo ella no le había matado, Neji le protegió arriesgando su vida y eso debía valorarlo más.

Seco sus lágrimas poco a poco y vio como el sol se había ido por completo y la noche estaba presente.

- gracias Naruto-kun – dijo con una voz más firme – realmente gracias

- de nada Hinata – le sonrió ampliamente –

- tampoco es tu culpa – le dijo sin mirarle – ni la muerte de Neji ni la de nadie, era imposible salvar a todos… salvaste la aldea y has dado paso a la paz

- gracias por decirme eso – dijo parándose- ven está comenzando a hacer frio –

El chico le extendió su mano y ella le quedo viendo, un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas y le agradeció, se puso de pie y un brillo apareció en sus ojos, el corazón le palpitaba fuertemente. Naruto era su sol, era la luz que iluminaba todo el camino que le estaba costando ver, ese mundo con paz ¿Cuántas veces le había salvado? Ya había perdido la cuenta, cerró sus ojos y sonrió.

- gracias por salvarme nuevamente –

La chica le sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a caminar, el rubio quedo viéndola con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, él no se había olvidado de las palabras de la oji perla, su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido al ver como el cabello de la chica se movía armoniosamente y es que él no se había dado cuenta pero ella siempre había estado ahí para él, había arriesgado su vida dos veces y le había salvado tres y talvez muchas más que no recordaba, pero aun sentía la calidez de la mano de la chica en su mejilla a pesar de haberle golpeado, y luego su pequeña mano bajo la suya, una calidad que no había sentido.

-¡Naruto-kun! – Grito desde lejos- ¿sucede algo?

-¡n-nada! – grito y comenzó a correr –

Podía ser que el sol de Naruto, la luz que él necesitaba había estado frente a sus ojos y ni cuenta se había dado, sonrió.

- sabes Hinata-chan- dijo sonriendo-

- ¿s-si? – se ruborizo por la forma que le llamo –

- yo soy el agradecido – le miro y le sonrió más ampliamente- ¡gracias!

No podía responderle inmediatamente sus sentimientos porque ni él sabía lo que sentía pero no le molestaba descubrir estos sentimientos poco a poco al lado de la chica de cabellos largos, tomo la mano de la muchacha entre la suya y sintió una leve descarga, supo que ella también ya que dio un pequeño salto, vio como la chica bajo su mirada pero seguía caminando, él solo sonrió. Si… no le molestaría descubrir ese sentimiento porque hasta el momento el estar a su lado y llevarle de la mano era la mejor sensación que podía tener.


End file.
